Teen Titans: High School
by XxAngietheepicxX
Summary: They have never met before. Will they meet? Will they become friends? How will they deal with each other. Find out here! Btw this is my first story...so don't kill me
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready **

**With Beastboy**

It was the first day of school and of course Beastboy got up late. When he opened his eyes his clock read 7:45."Dude, noway I can't be late for school on the first day!". He quickly got dressed and headed for the bus stop.

**With Cyborg**  


At Cyborg's house everything was fine. He had woken up at 6:00 and was now making sure everything was in his backpack. "...books, pencils, erasers, notebook. Yup everything's in here alright." He smiled with satisfaction and headed for the bus stop.

**With Robin  
**

Robin was already to go so he decided to train for a bit. He started think about who he was going to meet and if he would have many friends. His thoughts were interrupted by his alarm telling him to start heading to the bus. He grabbed his stuff and started to head for the bus stop.

**With Starfire**

"Oh this is first day of school will be remarkable! No?" Starfire was talking to Silky(her pet) She had waited for this moment her whole life and could not wait to meet new friends and go to the "dance of homecoming" with her friends she would make. She was thinking of bringing Silky along but decided not to. She didn't want to loose Silky so she left her/him (I don't know if it's a girl or a boy). Suddenly she look at the clock and gasped, "I will be late if I do not hurry! Good bye Silky!" she hugged Silky and then races to the bus stop.

**With Raven**

"Ugh," she said as she look at her clock,"Why can't school be more in the afternoon?" She dragged her self out of bed and got ready. She of course woke up extra early so she could meditate and keep her powers under control for the day. "...Atherath Metrios Zinthos..." She said as she meditated. By 7:45 she was already heading for the bus stop hoping no one would talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Bus

**Chapter 2: On The Bus**

As the bus approached them, Beastboy couldn't help but notice a girl with indigo coloref. Haor that was only up tge her shoulders with a blue cloak standing there alone while they all talked. So he decided to introduce himself and his friends, "Um..." He started, "Hey I'm Beastboy. This is Cyborg, " "Sup" Cyborg said. "I am Starfire and this is Robin" Starfire said pointing to Robin. Raven just stood there with an emotionless face. "So uh...you gonna tell us your name?" Ask Beastboy. As Raven got on the bus she replied, "I'm Raven." As they all got on the bus they all looked at each other and shrugged. Beastboy wasn't satisfied so again he talked to Raven,"Um...you ok I mean your sitting alone when there's more people here." "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Replied Raven again with an emotionless tone. Beastboy looked over at Cyborg who was watching the whole thing and shrugged. They looked around the bus to see if there was anyone else to be friends with. They saw two other guys, their names were Phil and jake. (I know there not titans but I wanted to add more people). Phil had mind control and could read your mind, make you think something, and could make you think you did something. Jake had the power to control objects with his mind. That started talking and found out that they had been best friends since kindergarten. "Cool so...you can control pencils and stuff?" Asked Beastboy, Jake nodded,"Dude! You can totally help me with pranks and stuff!" Said Beastboy with excitement in his voice. "Sure," replied Jake, "But if we get caught you get the blame." While Beastboy and Cyborg started talking to them about the "First Prank of The Year" Starfire found someone else."Hello. My name is Starfire! What might your name be?" she asked politely. The girl turned around and smiled, "Name's Terra!" She replied. They went off talking and talking while Robin looked around the bus. He noticed this one girl Sitting alone. She had black hair with layers, nice tan skin, jeans, and a hoodie. She looked perfectly normal, but her eyes they were...bright Red! He quickly went over to Jake and Phil. "Who's she?" he asked Phil. Phil looked over at her and put his hand up to his head."Stay away from her," he said after a few moments, "But why friend Phil?" Asked Starfire, "Shes bad news." he stopped for a moment and whispered something to Jake. "What?!" Jake said in shock. Phil nodded and looked at Robin again. "We used to know her...she was a good friend but then something in her snapped." He looked over at Jake as if telling him to continue. "She was picked on a lot for having red eyes...one day that really got to her and she just snapped." "She fought back and ended up getting in a lot of trouble" Interrupted Phil. "After Elementary school we never saw her again...well until now." Jake finished. Robin looked over at the girl. "Whats her name?" he asked. "Her name's Scarlett. Scarlet Fox." Robin looked over at her again thinking to himself. Soon they got to school and Sacrlet was the first one off, then Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Phil, Jake, Beastboy and Raven.


	3. Chapter 3: So They Meet Again

**Chapter 3: So They Meet Again...**

During school they all became very good friends...well except for Scarlet. She didn't really have any friends...well except for her pet mini dragon, Flames. Other than that she was quite lonely. So to get her minds off things she became a thieve. She of course couldn't do it on her own so she worked for someone...someone named Slade. He (Slade) gave orders and Scarlet followed them. Slade was like her father. She of course wore a disguise and her "missions". She wore a ninja mask that covered her whole head and a black outfit. She also had fire powers so she could defend herself very well. Her villain name was dark shadow. After Slade told what to do she was off. The "Teen Titans" were already a superhero group since it was half way through the school year. Today Phil and Jake were over at the titans tower but all of a sudden the alarm went of and Robin let Phil and Jake come along. When they got there they thought they missed the thieve, but they were wrong. As soon as they walked in the doors closed, "It's a trap!" Yelled Robin. "No, duh."said Jake. Then out of the shadows showed up "Dark Shadow". "So it's the Teen Titans isn't it?" Asked Dark Shadow. "What do you want?" Ask Robin,"I don't want anything," she replied, "Slade" Said Robin. Dark Shadow nodded in a playful way. "Titans Go!" Yelled Robin. Starfire threw her green star bolts at her and Beastboy turned into a tiger and pounced at Dark Shadow, as they did this she made her hands grow fire and threw fireballs at them. She knocked them out. While Cyborg blasted her with his sonic blaster Robin went to check up on Starfire and Beastboy. Dark Shadow knocked out Cyborg too. When they awoke they saw Dark Shadow running away. "She's heading for the window!" Yelled out Phil who had read her mind. "Oh no she won't" said Jake as he used his powers to block the only exit and window with shelve. Dark Shadow was trapped! She smiled and said,"Foolish Titans" She looked over at them," you think you can stop me?" as she said this she reached for a smoke bomb. Phil wasn't reading her mind so he didn't see it coming. "Good bye Titans" she threw the smoke bomb and disappeared in the smoke. "She got away again!" yelled Robin. "Yo dude it's not your fault" said Cyborg. Back at the tower Phil was blaming himself for not reading her mind and knowing how she would escape. Starfire was comforting Robin who was still mad. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Jake were playing video games. Meanwhile at Slades hideout, Dark shadow was giving the Blood Diamond to Slade." my child" he said,"I saw the whole thing with the security cameras, they didn't even touch you once" he smiled,"your better than I thought you were." He smiled under his mask."I want you to go to Titans tower and place these cameras all over it. Do you think you can do that? " Dark Shadow nodded and off she went.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

The next day at school, the Teen Titans were still wondering who Dark Shadow was. Phil hadn't spoken since the first time he saw her. Robin knew that Phil knew something they didn't. At lunch Robin went over to Phil who was talking to Jake and asked,"What's up you haven't really been talking to us since last night. Is everything all right?""Yeah," he replied,"I just have things on my mind" Robin knew that wasn't the truth so he said,"I may not be able to read minds like you, but I know your lying to me." Phil looked over at Jake who shrugged and then Phil sighed,"The girl we saw yesterday,Dark Shadow," "yeah?". Said Robin,"I know who she is" he replied. Robin looked at him in shock. Yes, he knew he could read minds but he didn't know he could tell who villains were. He looked at Jake who was already told. _"why didn't they tell me?" _he thought. " It's Scarlet" Phil interrupted his thoughts. Robin was about to go find her but then he was stopped by Phil and Jake,"Don't hurt her" they said,"She still has good inside of her" Jake said. Robin turned away thinking to himself of a plan of how to take Dark Shadow down without letting Phil and Jake know. Later at the tower he tells his team what to do next time Dark Shadow shows herself. Fortunately for them Slade was watching and he also wanted to get rid if her. He had gotten what he wanted now he wanted to get rid of her. So he sent Dark Shadow to the piers for a surprise. She went as she was told and left. The alarm went off at the tower and Cyborg said,"It's her"


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoner

**Chapter 5: Prisoner**

"It's her" Cyborg said. The Teen Titans raced to the piers were they found Dark Shadow just standing around. "Ok guys. Do you remember the plan?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded. "Titans Go!" Yelled Robin. Dark Shadow turned around in surprise but before she could run they all surrounded her. "Azarath, Mitrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven said this and used her black magic to tie up Dark Shadow's hands. She was trapped! Without her hands she was kinda helpless. But then she remembered something,_"Flames!"_she whistled and before the Teen Titans could do anything came Flames a mini dragon, but what they didn't know was he could change sizes! Flames was about to transform into a Mighty big dragon but then Starfire went to it and hugged it so tight it couldn't move,"It is a size changing dragon! On my planet these are really rare!" She said in excitement."Well Dark Shadow, looks like your going to jail" said Robin. He went over to her to take of her mask but she dodged his hand. She then kicked Raven in her stomach and made her fall back and let go of her hands. She then used her flames against him and pushed him back. As she did this Cyborg was getting his sonic blaster ready, so when she turned around she was blasted and everything went black. When she awoke she was in a jail cell, her hands were cuffed so she couldn't escape. When she tried to get up sharp pain filled her body. She had broken a few ribs. The next day Scarlet wasn't at school Phil and Jake got suspicious and went to go ask Robin if he knew where she was but answered,"Sorry but I don't know where she is""Your lying" replied Phil who read his mind"We told you not to hurt her" Jake said. "We didn't hurt her we just took her down" he said. After school Phil and Jake tried to bail her out but theY Needed money. So they both got the same idea. Later they went to Titans tower and headed straight for Starfire."Starfire?" Asked Phil, "Yes friends?" She asked back,"We kinda need money so if you can maybe give us some we would really appreciate it." Jake answered" Of course Friends! Here" she handed them more than enough to do what they wanted."Thanks Star." Said Jake as they left. Later Scarlet found herself getting bailed out. _"Slade" _she thought. But she was wrong it was Phil and Jake. The guards ket her go with them and watched them walk away. "Scarlet?" Asked Phil. She turned to him But said nothing."Are you okay?" He ask knowing she was hurt, "I'm fine" she said. She tried to walk away but Phil stopped her,"I know your hurt. You need help" he said,"C'mon I'm sure my friends can help-" he was cut off by Scarlet,"You mean the people who hurt me? The people who put me in here?" Phil looked over at Jake. "Yeah them..." He said. Scarlet just walked away trying not to show her pain.


	6. Chapter 6: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe**

Back at Slade's hideout Scarlet was looking for Slade. When she found him ,he was surprised to see her. "Slade?" She asked,"how did the Teen Titans find me? I wasn't going to steel anything, I was there for a surprise..." Scarlet looked at Slade as she realized now they found her,"You did this, didn't you?" She asked. Slade looked over at her and smiled under his mask. "You finally figure it out. I was starting to think you weren't as smart as I thought you were." "Why! What did I do wrong?" She asked,"Oh you didn't do anything wrong. I just got what I wanted and I don't need you anymore?" he replied. Scarlet was about to leave but before she could leave she was surrounded by Slade bots. She was too weak to fight so she couldn't really do anything. Lucky for her, Beastboy was a rat and he saw the whole thing he then morphed into a T-Rex and took out the Slade bots. He then morphed into a hawk and carried Scarlet out of there and to Titans Tower. At the tower she awoke in the ER. She looked around and saw Cyborg. She tried to get up but sharp pain filled her body. "You need to rest," he said, " You have some broken ribs." "I'll be fine" she replied, "I've had worse" "You get some sleep and you'll be better" Cyborg said as he walked out. Scarlet looked around _"Why are they helping me? " _She thought. Then she remembered how Beastboy was there. He was at Slade''s hideout. _"Phil and Jake probably put a tracker on me when they bailed me out."_ she thought. She then fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke everyone was there staring at her. She sat up and looked around. Robert in was in the back glaring at her. She thought maybe Raven used her healing powers to heal her while she was asleep. She tried to get up but she saw she was cuffed to to bed. She looked to see everyone still staring. She started to feel uncomfortable. Her hands started to melt the cuffs. Raven pouted her black magic at her and Cyborg pointed his sonic blaster at her. "Don't try anything" Robin said,"Or it'll be the last thing you do" Raven finished. She looked up confused. _"Why would they save me if they still don't trust me?" _She thought. She got up slowly tried to get up trying not to alarm them, but she felt sharp pain,_"They didn't heal me I just got better" _She thought. She just sat there. She then saw Cyborg and Robin whispering to each other. She looked over at Jake and Phil who were still staring. She looked down not knowing what to do. Beastboy broke the silence, "Um...dude why did Slade try to kill you?" He asked her. "He got what he wanted and he doesn't need me anymore." She replied still looking down. While she was looking down she saw her necklace wasn't there. She quickly looked around for it. "Looking for this?" Asked Robin holding up her necklace, "Actually yes I was" she said as she reached for it. Robin pulled it back, "Not so fast," he said,"What does this do?" He asked. "Nothing it's just very special to me" she said. Robin looked over at Phil. He whispered something to him then he said, "Nice try now tell us what it really does" Robin said. Scarlet sighed knowing she had no choice but to tell them, "I can show you...but it needs to be outside" Robin looked at her. He didn't trust her. "But your when you stand up you feel pain" Phil said. Robin then said,"Just tell us then." "Ok ok, ill tell you," she said,"It's a distraction I sometimes use. It forms a wall of fire in front of me so it gives me time to get away." "How did you get this?" Robin asked still holding it. "Im not telling you that." She replied,"You guys almost killed me!" With that Starfire said,"I am going to be in the other room" and she left. Then the alarm went off and Robin told Phil and Jake to stay and watch Scarlet. When they left Jake said,"So...how have you been?" "Really?" replied Scarlet, "So why am I here?" she asked,"We convince Robin to give you a chance. When we bailed you out I put a tracker on you. We told Beastboy to follow you around and watch you. The he brought you here, you were out cold." Replied Phil. "So I'm guessing thet don't trust me" she sais. "Yeah" replied Jake. Scarlet smiled and said,"So you guys still trust me?" They nodded "We believe you could use your powers for good." Phil said "So what do you say?"asked Jake,"Sure I'll give it a try" she replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Dead

**Chapter 7: Almost dead**

A few weeks later Scarlet recovered and was already getting used to being a hero, but before they could be heros, they went to school. At lunch Scarlet didn't sit alone anymore she sat with her mew friends and also walked home with them. She wasn't so lonely anymore. Later at Titans Tower the alarm went off and it was her first time being a hero she rode in the T-car with Cyborg.(Jake and Phil weren't there).When they got there they faced a villain they never faced before. His name was SharpShooter. He started shooting at Starfire but she dodge them easily and shot starbolts at him but used his shield and blocked them. He then threw Robin at her and they went very far into the ocean. Beastboy turned into a T- Rex and he ran to him but Sharpshooter picked him up and threw him into the ocean too! "Azerath Mitrion Zin-" Sharpshooter pushed her back and threw a rock right on her. Cyborg shot his sonic blaster at him but he used his shield and blocked it. He then picked up a giant rock and threw it on Cyborg. Scarlet thought of taking his shield since it was his only use of protection but as she ran to him he shot tree bullets. Scarlet was fast enough to dodge them. She tried again to get his shield but he shot at her again, only this time he didn't miss. One shot her in her shoulder, another in her arm, and the other right under her ribs.(So basically in her stomach). She fell to her knees. The last thing she herd was Beastboy yell,"Scarlet!" Then everything went black. Robin and Starfire were thier next and Cyborg came out from under the rock and went over to help Scarlet. Raven got their and disn't show any emotion(like always). "That didn't happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." Said Beastboy."It did happen," replied Raven,"We can not change the past, no matter how much we dislike it." At the tower Beastboy was in the ER helping Cyborg with Scarlet."I don't think we can save her." Said Cyborg "But we have to" replied Beatboy,"She's our friend now, and we can't just let her die." " Sorry dude, but we can't really do anything." Cyborg said. "Maybe Raven can help. She healed me once, c'mon lets go ask her" with that Beastboy ran to get Raven. "Raven!" He yelled through the door,"We need your help c'moon open the door!" When Raven opened the door Beastboy dragged her to the ER. When they got there all they heard was a beeeeeeep! Her heart line went flat! Cyborg was just staring at the empty bed. She was gone!


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

The next day at school Scarlet wasn't there. Phil and Jake ask the Teen Titans where she was but they just looked at each other. "What? Where's Scarlet?" Asked Jake with a concerned tone. "She's gone isn't she?" Asked Phil. Robin just nodded, Starfire had tears in her eyes, and Cyborg and Beastboy just looked down. "We have to find her!" Yelled Jake,"What if she's being held as a prisoner?" He said. "Jake she's capable of freeing herself, right guys?" Phil asked. Beastboys ears were flopping down. "Beastboy?" Phil asked,"She is capable of freeing herself right?" He asked again. Beastboy slowly shook his head. "Why not?" Asked Jake. Beastboy looked over at Robin who replied,"Yesterday when the new bad guy showed up she was heading for his shield since it was his only source of protection, he shot bullets at her. She dodge to first few but the last three hit her." He looked down. "We fear friend Scarlet might not be alive." Starfire finished."Dude she could still be alive." Beastboy said. "Cyborg?" Robin asked,"What exactly happened when she disappeared?" "I don't know. I was at the computer checking her heart beat. Then all of a sudden a smoked bomb was in the ER and I couldn't see anything. Next thing I know Scarlet's gone" he replied. "Raven!" Robin said."Yes?" She replied. "Can you find her? Like you found me that time I thought Slade was back." He asked her."Sure" she said,"But we'll have to do it after school. Robin nodded and then the bell rang for class,"Ok guys see you at the tower after school." He said and they went off to class. After school they all raced back to the tower where Raven was already trying to find Scarlet, "Azarath Mitrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrio Zinthos..." when she couldn't find her she said,"I can't find her, she's either not in Jump City or-" she was cut off by Jake,"Dead?" Raven nodded slowly. "Guess we have to go on a little trip." Cyborg said "Where?" Asked Beastboy. "Gotham City" Cyborg said who had tracked Scarlet's communicator. Robin looked up at Cyborg with a shocked expression.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

**Chapter 9: Arrival **

Robin didn't think it was a good idea to go to Gotham City, "What if she just left because she didn't want to live here anymore?" Robin said,"Or maybe Slade set the whole thing up?"Robin went on. "Dude she would never leave us, she's our friend." Beastboy said. "Besides she was telling the truth when she said Slade didn't need her anymore" Phil said. "And dude why don't you wanna go to Gotham City anyways?" Asked Beastboy. "I moved here to be a hero not a sidekick" Robin replied. "It is not like you are going to stay in the City of Gotham." Starfire said. "C'mon guys the T-Ship's ready." Cyborg said as he walked in. "Maybe I should stay just in case someone tries anything while we're gone." Robin said. "No need" said Cyborg, "Titans East say they're excited to help us while we're away." "Great" Robin said under his breath. Later in the T-Ship almost everyone was asleep, only Cyborg and Robin were awake. "There it is" Cyborg said pointing at Gotham City. "Yup" replied Robin. As they landed they all woke up. "Dude, cool we're in Gotham City! " said Beastboy. "Good thing you guys could come along" Cyborg said to Jake and Phil. "No problem" replied Phil. "So um...where do we start looking?" Asked Beastboy "The sewers" replied Cyborg. "Great..." replied Raven sarcastically. "Titans split up" Robin said and then they were off looking for Scarlet.


	10. Chapter 10: The Quest

**Chapter 10: The Quest**

"Anything yet?" Asked Robin into his communicator,"Nothing yet" replied Cyborg,"Sorry friend Robin but I have not found anything either." Added Starfire. Robin closed his communicator And kept on looking for something that could help them find Scarlet. Beastboy and Cyborg were getting hungry,"I'm so hungry I could eat you right now" Cyborg said to Beastbot,"Dude no way" he replied. "Okay guys let's meet up" Robin said. "On our way" replied Cyborg. When they met up the T.V.'s next to them all turned on. "Hello Teen Titans" said a voice. "Who is this guy?" Asked Cyborg "Joker!" Said Robin narrowing his eyes. "So you do know who I am?" Replied Joker "What do you want?" Asked Robin,"Oh nothing really just the necklace" He said. "This one?" Asked Cyborg holding it up. "Yes that one" Replied Joker with a bigger grin than before."Why do you want it." Asked Robin "Oh Robin you really don't have a choice" Joker replied and he zoomed in at a tower on top of it was a bomb ticking down and,"Scarlet!" Yelled Beastboy. "Oh so you do know her. Better hurry time's running out." The bomb showed they only had 15:36 minutes to save Scarlet. Then the T.V.'s turned off. "Ok team Cyborg, Starfire,Raven, you guys come with me to find Joker, Phil, Jake, Beastboy go save Scarlet. They nodded,"Titans Go" yelled Robin.

_**Flashback**_**  
**

_Robin was a boy walking through a carnival looking for his parents. He had cotton candy in one hand and a giant stuffed monkey his dad had won him. He started to walk around. He then saw everyone looking up and gasping. He looked up. He saw them. His parents tied up with a bomb ticking down and it read it only had 6 seconds left. Then 5, 4, 3, 2, and then 1._

_End Of Flashback_

"Robin?" Asked Starfire, "Yes Starfire" said Robin, "Are you, okay?" Robin nodded. They kept on looking for Joker while Beastboy, Phil, Jake we're trying to get Scarlet free before the bomb went off. "Why didn't she just escape?" asked Jake, "She's too weak to do anything." Replied Phil. "Dude, there's only 45 seconds left!" Yelled Beastboy. He then turned into a hawk and flew to the top where Scarlet was tied up. He then untied her and asked Phil, "Dude. What do I do about the bomb?!" "There's nothing we can do!" Phil yelled back up at him,"Just get her down carefully!" He added. Beastboy nodded and then morohed into a hawk again and flew Scarlet down. He then turned back to normal Phil took out his communicator, "Robin we have Scarlet but she doesn't seem to be breathing." You could hear Beastboy trying to get Scarlet to wake up,"C'mon Scar, wake up. We need you..." "What do we do?" Asked Phil, "Try getting her to the T-Ship" replied Robin. Phil nodded and told Jake and Beastboy to get Scarlet to the T-Ship. They nodded and all three of them went to the T-Ship. When they got there Cyborg was waiting for them. They hooked up Scarlet to a heart monitor. It showed she was still breathing...but she was having trouble breathing. "Scarlet, she's going to be alright, isn't she? I mean she's not moving." "Maybe, maybe not." replied Phil. Beastboy looked down and his ears dropped. Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Everything will be alright." After a few hours Robin, Starfire, and Raven came back and they fell asleep. As they were asleep, Scarlet awoke and tried to get up, she felt sharp her body. She lay back down and looked around. She saw them asleep. She saw Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Phil, and Jake. _"Where am I and where's Beastboy?" _she thought. She turned to face the other direction, there he was, at her side asleep. Scarlet fell asleep again. In the morning Beastboy woke up to see Scarlet's heart beat was back to normal. He was relieved to see her getting better. Robin and Starfire awoke as well. Cyborg, Phil, and Jake woke up a few minutes later. Cyborg also saw that Scarlet was getting better. Scarlet awoke to see them smiling at her. Beastboy tired to help Scarlet up but she again felt pain. "How do you feel?" Asked Cyborg, "I'm fine" She replied,"But where are we?" "Gotham city" replied Robin. Scarlet looked surprised. "Why are we here?" She asked, "We located your Communicator." Replied Phil. "My communicator?" "Yeah...it's a long story." Said Jake. "Do you remember anything?" Robin asked Scarlet. "I only remember trying to take Sharpshooters shield, then I awoke and pain filled my body but I couldn't do anything about it I was tied up. Then I saw someone with a wide grin on his face. He pressed a button and then everything went black." Replied Scarlet. Beastboy then said, "So...are you sure your alright?" Scarlet nodded. "We should go back to Jump City." Said Cyborg, "No. Not until we find Joker and take him down!" Replied Robin "Um...dude, isn't that Batman's job?" Asked Beastboy. "Yeah dude we need to get back before someone tries anything back at Jump City." Cyborg said. Robin looked at them and sighed,"I guess we should go but we only have seven pods in the T-Ship." "Beastboy then said,"I could share one with Scarlet!" Everyone looked at him with a confused expression,"You know if no one else wants to." He finished. They let them share a pod and they were off back to Jump City. While on the way Beastboy and Scarlet kept on talking to each other. By the time they got to the tower, Scarlet had fallen asleep. Cyborg carried her up to her room. The next day she could barley get up. She was having trouble breathing again but no one knew. She tried to call for help but she couldn't talk. At around noon everyone was getting worried, Beastboy went to go get her. He got there but her door was locked. He knocked on her door and said,"Um...Scarlet it's already noon and you haven't been out of your room. Are you ok?" No response. A few minutes later Cyborg was punching in the code to open her door. When they got in, Scarlet wasn't there and the window was broken, "Scarlet!" Yelled Beastboy. They quickly looked out the window. They looked up, nothing. They looked down, there she was lying there, out conscious.


	11. Chapter 11: Who Are You?

**Chapter 11: Who Are You?**

When they got down to Scarlet wasn't there,"Dude, she's gone! Again!" Said Beastboy. "Yeah, but where did she go?" Replied Cyborg. Robin was looking around and found a small sphere like holograph projector. "That wasn't her" he said and headed inside. Cyborg followed and started to talk with him,"What do you mean?" "It was a hologram" Robin replied. Beastboy was still looking around when he found a note,"Um guys yuo might want to see this" he said. Robin quickly went outside and read the note. He thought maybe it was from Slade, but leaving notes wasn't really him. "Who could it be from?" Asked Cyborg. "Don't know but whoever it is, we need to teach them a lesson." Replied Robin. Beastboy then morphed into a bloodhound and tried to sniff down Scarlet. He started to lead them to a cave. When they got there he morphed back to himself. Beastboy walked in and they followed. "Maybe I should call Ravwn and Starefire," said Robin,"We could use their help." Cyborg nodded and son enough, Raven and Starfire showed up. "So," said Raven, "What are we doing here?" "We need to find Scarlet." replied Beastboy. They walked into the cave, but no sign of Scarlet. They walked in farther. They saw a figure in the distance,"Scarlet?" Asked Beastboy out loud. The one figure, turned into two. "I do not think that is friend Scarlet." Said Starfire. The two figures came closer to them. Once they left the shadows you could see they were not Scarlet. The both had black hair but one was long and straight, while the other one was long and curly. The Teen Titans backed up. They saw two girls. They were about 10 or 11. They walked to a chair in the shadows. Robin could almost make out a figure in it. "Scarlet? " Asked Beastboy again. The figure stood up,"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She said. Beastboy just stared in disbelief. He didn't want her to forget, but she did. Then they heard an explosion behind them. The only exit into the cave was blocked by rocks! Robin turned back to Scarlet but she wasn't in the chair she was right in front of him. He was caught off guard and Scarlet kicked him down. Cyborg formed his arm into a blaster. He was about to blast her, but he stopped. Instead he formed it back to an arm and just attacked. Starfire was shooting her star bolts but when she came face to face with Scarlet she said, "I do not wish to harm you. But if you must harm me, go ahead." Scarlet didn't hesitate. She shot at her with a new bow and arrow she had. Starfire dodged the arrows but she didn't fight back. Raven Formed a shield as Scarlet shot at her. She lifted up rocks with her powers and shot them at Scarlet. She dodge them easily as if she would of done it everyday. She shot back at Raven with her fire powers and made her hit a wall of the cave. Beastboy wasn't even trying to fight, he just stood there staring at Scarlet. She looked at him and attacked. She shot fire beams at him. He simply morphed into a bird and dodged it. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Asked Scarlet. Beastboy didn't say anything he just kept staring. Scarlet stopped for a moment. She started to leave towards to shadows but Cyborg shot his blaster at her. She could barley get up, but when she did she saw she was surrounded. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Robin. "I have to do it. If I don't," Scarlet said but she stopped. "If you don't what?" Asked Beastboy. Scarlet looked up to see them all not attacking. She took this chance to escape. She kicked Beastboy and made him fall. Raven trapped her in a cage of her magic. Scarlet then remember something and she put flames in her cage. Raven took the cage off. The flames went out but Scarlet was nowhere to be seen. "How did she get out?" Asked Beastboy who had just gotten up. "Don't know but we need to find her and put a stop to this" said Robin. Everyone agreed, even Beastboy. Another explosion went off...


End file.
